


Beautiful

by GreenGablesGal



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne is convinced that she isn’t pretty, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert comforts Anne, Romance, probably really cheesy sorry, s2 Christmas tree scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGablesGal/pseuds/GreenGablesGal
Summary: Gilbert has always seen Anne as the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. But at Christmas time when he is invited by the Cuthbert’s for Christmas dinner after nearly nine months away, he’s heartbroken to discover that Anne firmly believes that she isn’t pretty. Now, with her hair cut short, she feels even worse. Gilbert desperately wants to change that opinion.Sorry if this story is cheesy or pointless at all! I’m a beginner at writing fanfiction and I’m not very confident in my writing abilities!
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks so much for deciding to read my story! I hope you like it🥺 I wrote this in like 45 minutes, so sorry if it’s cheesy and terrible! 
> 
> *note* This is the same scene that happened in s2, but in this story, Anne and Gilbert are between the ages of 16 and 17.

“Anne.” Gilbert approached her where she stood at the Christmas tree with a small smile on his face. He took a small brown package tied with a burlap ribbon from his coat pocket and handed it to her. “Merry Christmas.”

He watched as Anne’s eyes widened as she looked down at his outstretched hand, and a shy delighted smile crept across her face. Gilbert could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush. She reached her hand out, and gingerly took the package from him. Her smile faded a bit when when she looked up at him. “But I don’t have anything for you...” Gilbert smiled again and shook his head dismissively. “That’s alright.” Anne returned his smile, with her adorable dimples showing. The smile that that sent a flutter to his heart every time that he saw it. The same smile that had called him home from that steamer in the middle of the ocean.

They stood like that for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes, until Anne blinked, breaking the spell that seemed to have them locked in the others gaze. She stepped back and began blowing out the small red candles that adorned the Christmas tree. Gilbert soon followed in suit. Soon one candle remained and at the same time both leaned in to blow out the flame. Anne and Gilbert both jumped in surprise as they both felt the others breath on their faces. Again, their eyes locked. Anne’s blue eyes widened and Gilbert felt his cheeks grow warm. A small chuckle escaped Gilbert. The same stupid chuckle he always did when he was around Anne, and he was nervous. ” _Way to go Blythe.”_ He scolded himself silently. Anne took a quick step back, looking flustered, and her eyes wandered around the room to avoid meeting his eyes.   
  
In order to end the awkward tension, Gilbert broke the silence. “You and the Cuthbert’s sure have a beautiful tree this year.” He said, gesturing his hand to it. Anne smiled, her shyness disappearing at the opportunity to talk. 

_“_ Oh isn’t it? We all worked together to decorate it. Matthew strung the popcorn, as it’s tradition that he does so every year, and Marilla And I cut paper snowflakes to hang. All of the ornaments here have been in the Cuthbert family for years. When Matthew and Marilla were children, every year their mother would gift them a new one. That is... until she became very sick after their older brothers passing...” Her voice trailed off at the thought of the sad event. 

”It was such a beautiful tradition. I would love to do that with my own children someday.” She said. “Well, assuming I even have children, as I certainly never expect to. Seeing as I’m so homely, I can’t imagine anyone in their right mind wanting to marry me.” She finished with a bitter laugh. “Nothing wrong with dreaming, I suppose... Well, that got a little off topic, didn’t it?” She said, blushing again and looking down at the floor. 

Gilbert watched as Anne moved her attention to her hands, as she fiddled with the little package she was still holding. It hurt him, so, so much to see how much she truly believed that she wasn’t pretty. If only she could see herself through his eyes. To him, he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Even with her newly shorn hair, he thought she looked even more adorable that before. 

Gilbert had always thought Anne to be pretty. Why, the very first day that he met her, he commented to his classmates that he thought she was cute. From then on, she just kept growing more and more lovely with each passing day.   
  
He loved her red hair. It reminded him of of his favorite season— Autumn. His birthday was in Autumn, his mother’s birthday had been in Autumn, he always thought it was it was the most beautiful of all the seasons. All of the different shades of reds, yellows, oranges that painted the trees. All of the colors that reminded him so much of his Anne.

“Do you suppose Marilla needs any help with supper, or setting the table?” Gilbert asked her. Anne looked up at him again and smoothed her blue dress. She shook her head. “No, I set the table before you and Sebastian arrived. And I believe Marilla is just waiting on the turkey.“

Gilbert nodded, and watched as Anne took a seat on the sofa, the package he gave her still in hand. He took a seat beside her.   
  
They sat in silence for a minute until Anne suddenly said. “I’ve missed you, Gilbert.” His heart lifted. “Yeah?” He replied with a grin. “Mmm-Hmm,” Anne sighed. “Well, I’ve missed you too, Carrots.” He said in a teasing tone. Anne pretended to look furious and glared at him. “Now, just because I don’t have a slate in my hands Gilbert Blythe, don’t be so sure I can’t find something else to smack you with.” She threatened playfully. Although the two of them had agreed long before he had left that Gilbert would be allowed to call Anne ‘Carrots’, if she could call him ‘Slateface’, it was still great fun to tease each other. “That vase over there sure looks inviting, doesn’t it?” Anne said, peering over his shoulder and pretending to get up to break it over his head. 

They glared at each other until laughter took over. When the laughter had subsided, Gilbert found himself gazing at Anne again. “Anne,” he began. “If you don’t mind my asking— don’t feel the need to answer if you don’t want to, but.. why did you cut off your hair?” He asked her, serious once again. 

“Oh Gilbert, you must promise not to think too poorly of me if I tell you. I trust you not to laugh, but I can’t imagine what you’ll think of me afterwards.” She moaned. “Of course. I’d never think poorly of you, Anne.” He told her, shaking his head. She offered her pinky finger to him. “Pinky swear?” She asked him, her eyes begging. “Pinky swear.” He agreed, hooking his finger with hers, while butterflies filled both of their stomachs. 

”I dyed it.” She said. “To put it plainly. It was a wicked thing to do, I know. But I was ever so desperate to be beautiful, I thought that if I had raven hair like Diana, that I might finally be beautiful, and all my troubles would be over. But then, when I saw myself with raven hair, I realized that I looked even more awful than I did before, with red hair! So I tried to wash the dye out. When that didn’t work, I tried using laundry bluing. Oh, Gilbert, it turned my hair green! Marilla had to cut it all off. With every snip of the scissors, I felt my heart being broken to pieces.” She finished sadly.

“I suppose that’s what I get, trying to be beautiful, when deep down I’ve always known that I never shall be.”

Gilbert couldn’t take it any longer. He reached for Anne’s hands that were tucked in her lap, causing her to drop the small package. He brought her hands toward him and scooted closer to her. “Anne, you are beautiful. Your family thinks that your are beautiful, your friends, they think that you are beautiful... I, think you are beautiful. You don’t have to be attractive on the outside to be beautiful. It’s what’s inside that counts. Your heart is beautiful Anne, your mind. How you see the world, how you see the people around you... yet, you’re beautiful on the outside too. I love your hair, your lovely sea blue eyes, when I was on that ship, all I could see was the blue of your eyes in the water. I love your cute freckles, they’re like constellations in the night sky. I love your adorable button nose, and I...” He took a shaky breath, trying to gain all of the confidence that he possibly could. “...I love you, Anne.” He rubbed his thumbs across her knuckles, and gave her a longing look. 

By the time Gilbert had finished speaking, Anne already had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks at his words. Gently, Gilbert released her hands and set them back onto her lap. He then brought his hand up to cradle her cheek, giving it a soft caress. He leaned in an kissed her softly. Softly enough so that she could easily pull away if she wished to do so. But she didn’t. Instead the kissed him back and laid a hand to rest at his chest.   
  
Gilbert pulled away first, and looked at Anne who still had her eyes shut, her long lashes resting above her cheeks, and a dazed smile growing across her face. She opened her eyes to look at him. “I love you too, Gilbert Blythe.” She breathed. With that, she pulled him into another kiss, more passionate than the first, but just as sweet.   
  
Anne broke the kiss to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes. She laughed her laugh that sounded like music and Gilbert pulled her close to him. Everything felt so right, like the two of them were just meant to be. And Gilbert truly believed that they were. Anne rested her head on his shoulder, and joined their hands together. She traced her fingers over his and smiled contently. She looked down at the fallen package, and pulled away from Gilbert to retrieve it from the floor. Snuggling back close to Gilbert she studied the package and after a moment looked at him eagerly. “Shall I open it now, or would you prefer I wait until Christmas morning arrives?” 

“Whichever you like.” He replied, planting a soft kiss to her head. Anne giggled and began to untie the ribbon. Carefully unfolding the brown paper, she discovered a tiny red dictionary. “Ohh...” she breathed in wonder. “I’ve never seen anything like it before!” 

“Look through it.” Gilbert urged her. Anne opened the tiny book and looked through a few of its pages. She flipped to the front cover and stopped when she saw handwritten words. 

_’So you can beat me fair and square. -Gilbert_

She kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear. “Thank you Gilbert. I love it, it’s beautiful.” “And so are you.” He murmured softly, happy to have the girl that he loves finally in his arms where he knew she always belonged. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was cheesy or rushed!! I tried my best!☺️


End file.
